Escape the Dark Galaxy
This is Terra Venture's last day in the Dark Galaxy (after 30 days). As our heroes prepare for what unfolds them, via Trakeena's advice, they must use the Galaxy Book and translate the Keonta Spell in backwards. First, that night, Trakeena, Villamax XXIV, Waspfly and groups of a few Neo-Vipers barge into the Power Rangers' command center to find Chris Donner's warhead case (which the Rangers kept for a few months) and then attack them. The attack was futile. As located, the Power Rangers' command chamber (the same one from MMPR, but its the movie version) is at the desert. The villains go there to defeat them, get the case and destroy the remains of the chamber. Later, at Donner's submarine ship underwater, Donner insists Trakeena, Villamax and Kegler to take one of the heads to Washington DC and test one, while Trakeena continues her desired obsession of wanting and capturing the Red Ranger for herself. If the villains head to DC, so did the Power Rangers. Before the LGs head there, on a heliship, Tony looks back (in flashback) of how he and AJ lost Tony's father - Rex Turner-Patterson (or as "Rex Marshall") on a failed and unsuccessful rescue mission in the year 2005. Tony's step-mother Wendy DeVille was involved in the flashback, but was mainly seen at the cementary for Rex's possible funeral. The secret has finally been revealed by Tony that his demented stepmom-to-be is Trakeena. Once they arrived at DC, Tony seeks revenge for his father's accidental and possible death while the Rangers go after Trakeena and her crew in a Hummer (that has the Scorpion Stinger logo ontop of its front trunk). Making their way through Wash. DC, the Red and Yellow Rangers mainly pursue Trakeena and Villamax from launching the missile but the two were too late to stop them. Villamax launches the missle at the Washington Monument as targeted, while Red Ranger go after Trakeena on top of the Air and Space Museum. The nanomites destroy the Monument and some of the surrounding area before Tony manages to hit the kill switch (which is attached to Trakeena's left side of her thigh of her suit), but in doing so is captured and taken to Chris Donner's base under the Arctic dome of Terra Venture. Following Tony's capture by Trakeena and Villamax, the other four Power Rangers end up being caught under arrest by the DC police and the FBI, accusing them for their crime of making wreckless chaos in the city and they being taken into custody in a cryo prison, until Commander Chalmers bailed them out. The Rangers then locate the secret base and fly there as Donner loads three missiles with nano-mite warheads. After takes out one, AJ pursues the remaining missiles in a stolen M.A.R.S. prototype Night Raven jet while Gwen, Billy, and Jesse James (in his Magna Defender form as morphed) infiltrate the base. With AJ taking care of the N-mites, the Yellow Ranger cyber-clone duels and prevails over Villamax. Tony learns that Deviot is his father Rex, Wendy's fiance who was believed to have been killed by a mistimed airstrike during a mission led by Tony - also the origin of the alienation between Tony & Wendy. After having more disturbing mental backlashes, Trakeena goes to the nano-chamber room to free Tony, until she was halted by Deviot who has the killswitch. The killswitch reformed Trakeena back to her evil self, after a much dellusional long-term coma that lasted for 4 months. Villamax and Kegler get Trakeena back to the Scorpion Stinger, while Tony rescues former Green Galaxy Ranger Damon Henderson from being a prisoner in Donner's sub. Attempting to kill Tony, Chris ends up being burned, causing to die consequently and Tony used the killswitch to kill Chris as he and Deviot flee to an escape vessel. Tony pursues the two while the other Power Rangers fall back when Deviot activates the base's self destruct sequence. Terra Venture finally made it out of the Dark Galaxy while the Arctic Dome detatched itself from the colony. Capt. Mutiny's castle follows Terra Venture into the opening vortex. Jesse uses the Defender Torozord to open the portal but Torozord ends up destroyed and Jesse officially lost the Magna Defender powers (like how it happened to Mike Corbett in "Escape the Lost Galaxy"). Mutiny's castle arrives in the normal universe, but ends up being destroyed by the reformed Trakeena. This segment ends when Gwen retired her duties as the Pink Ranger, and made her final goodbye. Shoot Date(s) *March 14, 2011 *March 15, 2011 Cast of Characters * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) * Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger)- LAST PERMINENT APPEARENCE * Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Yellow Ranger) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Blue Ranger) * Kelly Stables - Jenny O'Hara * Jesse James (customizer) - himself/Magna Defender #3- LAST PERMINENT APPEARENCE * Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda *?????? - Trakeena (voice still not her's)/ Wendy DeVille * Vernon Wells - Rex Turner-Patterson (flashback only) * Lani Minella - Trakeena (VOICE DUB) * Ryan Reynolds - Christopher Donner, Jr - LAST PERMINENT APPEARENCE * Frank Welker - voice of Deviot * Tom Kenny - voice of Kegler * Wes Bentley - Waspfly * Chris Klein - Villamax XXIV * Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers * Seth Green - Devin Stewart *Mike Reynolds- voice of Captain Mutiny -LAST PERMINENT APPEARENCE * Jess Harnell - voice of Barbarax - LAST PERMINENT APPEARENCE Rumored *Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson (former Green Galaxy Ranger) Production Trivia *This segment mainly marked Shannon Spruill's final appearence as Gwen McQueen/Pink Ranger in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena as of March 15, 2011. This was also noted on this exact same day when TNA Wrestling released Spruill from her TNA contract and she was NOT renewed to appear for future matches or appearences (prior to the injuries she had over the past 4 years, expecially the one from TNA's April 19, 2010 taping), so she was let go. If TNA did it to Spruill there, then Marsh and Saban did Spruill the same way here. Her role of Gwen will not be picked up for the sequel, according to producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura. *This is the final segment to feature any story elements and footage from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *This is Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, and the Swabbies' final appearence in the film. *This is Christopher Donner, Jr's last appearence in the film. *This was the last time Jesse James would don the powers of the Magna Defender, and his role is not renewed for the sequel. *Torozord's fate was considered as "Zord Carnage" in the film. *After this segment, filming was discontinued on March 15, 2011 (until May 1, 2011 in order to film the finale), prior to exposing the film's production presence at Gaithersburg High School, when the school had a pep rally, regarding the school's Girls Basketball Championship, outside at the track area where its J-Hall, locker room, and Gym areas are located. What caused him to end the film immediately without finishing what was supposed to be filmed (its climatic battles), Marsh used the camera that he has been using to film shoot the movie for those 5 1/2 months -a Canon DV Camcorder- to film the rally, but he was not allowed nor had permission. The Mayor of Gaithersburg was there of course, giving them the key to the city. He was also seen on the track with the camera and then got mad with a staff member in his school and when he got home, he had to shut the film down and shelved all of the film's footage, costumes, props, and other material regarding it and the promotional campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was immediately disclosed (in some other cases: declined, shunned). Production on the film lasted for 5 1/2 months (within 2 1/2 years) until it was discontinued since Anthony Marsh, Jr had to return a Canon camcorder (that he checked out from his school's Media Center), in which he had to make the film, after a incident he had caused being on the track -when NOT intended nor allowed- while the GHS had the Gaithersburg Girls Basketball Championship pep rally. After that, since then, the film was shut down and all footages, props and costumes for the film was shelved. *This was the last PRLG:TROT segment directed by Anthony Marsh, Jr. Category:Segments